


The Best Year of Our Life

by yiwuzhe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 美国1934大萧条背景，普通人AU，恶友友情向，无CP那些眼睛和落在领子里的晨露让基尔伯特发抖，他站着打了个喷嚏。这时前排的人是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——大概是怕基尔伯特弄脏了自己的衣服侧了侧身子，视线正好对上来；后排安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多则热情地撕下随身的一张旧报纸递给基尔伯特让他擤鼻涕。五分钟后这三个年轻人知道了彼此的名字，又过了十分钟他们混熟了。





	The Best Year of Our Life

我们全都在直奔天堂，我们全都在直奔相反的方向。

——《双城记》狄更斯

0.

1934年，大萧条的阴云仍未在美国的天空上散去。罗斯福的上台看起来让一切都好了一点，又或者并没有好那么一点。至少对于刚从大学毕业的德裔移民基尔伯特·贝什米特来说，弟弟路德维希的中学学费仍然是让他寝食难安的问题——甚至连寝食本身也是问题。

一个修文学的学生，在这种时候能找到什么像样的工作？基尔伯特心里没底，但他知道如果没有工作即便再省吃俭用他和路德维希月底也会被房东赶出门。他咬了咬牙留了路德维希一个人的房租，自己去排职业介绍所的队。

费城的清晨除了职业介绍所在的这条街全都冷清萧索，他本以为自己来得足够早但前面依然有望不到头的行列和毫无生气的人群，不时有流浪汉从队伍间穿行，带着死亡一般阴郁苍白的眼神。

那些眼睛和落在领子里的晨露让基尔伯特发抖，他站着打了个喷嚏。这时前排的人是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——大概是怕基尔伯特弄脏了自己的衣服侧了侧身子，视线正好对上来；后排安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多则热情地撕下随身的一张旧报纸递给基尔伯特让他擤鼻涕。

五分钟后这三个年轻人知道了彼此的名字，又过了十分钟他们混熟了。

他们的身家背景都不同，弗朗西斯是法国的二代移民，安东尼奥自小就跟着表亲从西班牙来到美国讨生活。弗朗西斯似乎是在提醒旁人自己的血统，小舌头总要若有若无的颤一颤；安东尼奥的口音奇奇怪怪，听起来却不令人生厌反而纯朴又可爱；基尔伯特的咬字总是切出坚硬的棱角——德国人都这个毛病，弗朗西斯边笑边拍着他的肩。安东尼奥说你们饿不饿俺这里还有块没过期的面包片就是硬了点……不由分说地分成了等大的三块塞到另两个人的手里。

后来，基尔伯特在撰写他那本并没有出版发行的回忆录时写出这些记叙的句子，他说他到现在都记得那半块面包就像是块坚硬的铁板，他尝试着咀嚼却差点硌掉一颗牙，然而那个时候他却觉得突然有了希望。未来就像罗斯福每晚在广播电台里说的那样触手可及——即使就在三个小时后他们听到职业介绍所的工作人员拿着高音喇叭喊今天的工作介绍完毕——他也依然那样相信着。

那是1934年，宾夕法尼亚费城的早春，年轻的人们对彼此怀有善意，一块面包皮就能让他们永久地记住一个微笑一双手一个声音。那是他们的生活，生活刚刚开始。

1.

弗朗西斯在他们三个里最年长，语调措辞总是带着华而不实的虚浮——鉴于法国人在大学学的是广告，基尔伯特完全可以理解这一点小小的职业病。安东尼奥倒总是有意无意拆他的台，眨巴着眼睛一句“弗朗你说的俺都饿啦，可俺还是买不起呀”，就把法国人正在宣讲的关于好时巧克力的广告词创意全数堵了回去。

钱总是最棘手的问题，尽管CWA和PWA已经在尽其所能为每一个人提供工作，但只要看一看在大街上游手好闲漫无目的走来走去的人数，就知道现况仍有多么糟糕。他们三个人坐在街边看着广告画上把蛋糕吃得香甜的小孩子，听着弗朗西斯咕哝哥哥我画的一定比这个好，仿佛就能忘掉肚子里空空荡荡。

话虽如此，事实上和那些领救济的家庭比起来，他们过得甚至算好——还能买得起报纸看招聘广告呢，再说七分钱的面包吃起来并不坏，只是基尔伯特通常把面包留到晚上给路德维希，弗朗西斯则总是存不住钱，安东尼奥倒是每天都能变着法的从口袋里掏出吃的，并且总是十分大方地分给他们，只是通常都得忽略掉食物来源。基尔伯特从来不敢把那些味道不错的零食带回去给路德维希解馋，他猜想安东尼奥大概知道费城每一家餐馆外的垃圾桶位置——就像安东尼奥也总是知道哪里有临时的活计可以干。

和两个受过高等教育却全无用武之地的大学生不同，安东尼奥没怎么上过学，知道的东西却比他们有用的多，人脉也广大到不可思议，走在街上总会有向他笑嘻嘻打招呼的流浪汉和报童——俺原来也干这个呀，安东尼奥这么说着，咧开嘴笑得露出一口整齐的白牙。

他们都不怎么讲自己的事，但偶尔透露出的只言片语还是能让弗朗西斯和基尔伯特知道些安东尼奥辉煌的从业经历——从在餐馆端盘子到在十字路口数汽车作为交通数据记录，懂得的那些乱七八糟的诀窍和常识大概足够出一本底层生活百科全书。

基尔伯特开始合计着要不要拉上另两个真这么写一本，安东尼奥负责素材他主笔弗朗西斯去敲出版社的门自我推销，说不定还真能出版补贴家用。正当他幻想美好前景的时候，房东敲响他房门通知他两天后要收房租。

要么给钱，要么在两天内找到一份工作，要么带着弟弟滚蛋。

基尔伯特的人生中出现了第一个艰难的分岔路。房东并非苛刻的人，然而为了这幢房子他要交的税金不会允许人白住，哪怕他也许内心深处对这颠沛流离的兄弟俩充满同情——更何况小的那个还只是刚上中学，在钞票面前也得让自己狠下心来。

他在三岔路口徘徊的时候终于扯下了面子寻求另两个朋友的帮助。弗朗西斯同情地看着他，用拖着一只箱子灰溜溜地打招呼说哥哥我也刚被房东赶出门的实际行动表示了理解和爱莫能助。安东尼奥看着两个惨兮兮的可怜虫，说俺住的地方不用房租可是塞不下那么多人……基尔伯特到了地方才知道他说的是桥下面的胡佛村，心灵手巧自己搭了板子房的安东尼奥说他在没有固定工作的时候都这么凑合着过日子。基尔伯特先是感激地点点头，然后又猛然地摇摇头，我一个人可以，我弟弟不行。

正是三个人最穷困潦倒的时候，即使安东尼奥和弗朗西斯慷慨地把身上全部的家当凑到一起也称不上谈房租的筹码。48小时从来没有过得这么快，工作仍然没有着落，基尔伯特忘了自己怎么用出浑身解数把脑子里能记得的抒情派作者优美名句组合成最扣人心弦的恳求，终于说服了房东让路德维希在他找到新房子之前留住两个晚上。

之后的一整天他们都在街上游荡，试图为基尔伯特找一份至少能干两个月的工作。弗朗西斯因为和安东尼奥挤了几天纸板房，看起来憔悴得无以言表。他们坐在公园里的长椅上发呆，温暖的夕阳转瞬即过，基尔伯特和弗朗西斯什么话都不想说。安东尼奥绕着公园走了一圈捡回来不少旧报纸。铺到椅子上又递过去两张说盖着吧别着凉。

夜幕降临得很快，他们无事可做就只好用睡眠来打发时间。弗朗西斯听着身边越来越平稳的呼吸声悠悠叹了口气，大睁着眼睛数天上的星星。那年探亲回法国时他只是个走路不太稳当的小孩子，被外婆抱在怀里夸长的比闺女还好看。他只见过她这么一次，如今想要回家看大概都不知道她被埋在哪块墓地里。脸上越来越凉，眼睛里的星星渐渐洇湿成一团光晕，思绪慢慢地就越飘越远，他拖着行李箱一个人跑到东海岸上学的那天有没有人给他送行，母亲最近的一封信里跟他说了什么来着……

弗朗你是不是想家啦？

法国人差点被这个突然冒出来的声音吓死。胡乱抓过手边的一团东西蹭了蹭脸，之后才发现那是基尔伯特的袖子。德国人抖了一下却没醒，他松了口气。

想家就想吧，没关系的呀。安东尼奥好像没注意到他的窘迫，自顾自地说下去。俺每天都想家哇……俺爹身体不太好，一到冬天就咳嗽，俺娘烧一手好菜，脾气也特别好，俺有两个哥哥，一个姐姐，还有个妹妹。俺大姐长得可漂亮，俺走的时候村里的小伙子们就排着队送她玫瑰花啦。俺妹妹还是个小不点，现在也该出落成好姑娘啦。俺走那年大哥刚刚结婚，新娘子是隔壁家的姐姐，还偷着塞了俺几块糖呢……要不是那几年地里收成不好养活不起那么多人，俺真不想走啊……弗朗你家啥样？

问这个干吗……弗朗西斯吸了吸鼻涕，喉咙里的哽咽快要藏不住了。

以后有俺陪你一起想啊。一个人想太难受啦……说出来就好多了呀……

弗朗西斯把身子往长凳里缩了缩，眼泪啪嗒一声掉在了椅子上，结果他还没来得及哭，挤在中间的德国人颤抖的越来越厉害，最后呜呜呜地哭出来了。

哎哎？是不是俺说错什么啦？安东尼奥吓得慌里慌张，基尔伯特没理他只是越哭越大声。弗朗西斯一下下拍着德国人的后背，嘴唇轻颤像是要安慰，真到开了口却慢慢地也泣不成声。

不知道什么时候，安东尼奥的手臂环过去抱紧了他们，他闭着眼睛在德国人一抽一抽的哭声里哼起一支柔软的曲子。是很温柔的旋律，没有歌词，间或漏出一两个西班牙语的词也含混不清地被安东尼奥带过去。弗朗西斯觉得他大概是忘记了，兴许本身就没有歌词，又或者那只是即兴的小调。谁知道呢。

那调子就像是拥有某种魔力，啜泣声渐渐停止了，他们三个人一起安静地睡了过去，在梦里面像是回到了家乡，就连寒冷的夜风都没有搅扰他们的沉眠——即便第二天他们齐齐感冒。

很久很久以后弗朗西斯在旧金山偶遇安东尼奥于是请他去喝一杯酒，喝的半醉时安东尼奥听到弗朗西斯哼起了这首歌。已经开始胡乱比划的弗朗西斯说哥哥我记得呢我一直都记得记得你唱的这首歌即使你只唱过一次我也一直都记得可是我那个时候睡着了我记不得最后一句了——

那我再唱给你听吧。

安东尼奥笑着，放下杯子哼起了歌。

他的声音静静的，就像是十多年前一样。

觥筹交错玻璃杯互相磕碰的声音仿佛都成了虫鸣，整间酒馆都静默下来，和弗朗西斯一起，听他哼着那首歌。

时间倒退奔流袭过，却浑然不觉。

何处洪荒。

2.

命运不会待人太好自然也不会让人过得太差，在你陷入泥沼时只要还有希望就总会有人拉你一把。基尔伯特慢腾腾地在稿纸上写下这句话作为对罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的引语，之后才想起来对于那个奥地利人安东尼奥有个更生动的说法——罗德他就像俺做梦时在大街上捡到的那张头奖彩票，足足有十万美元呢。

当时问话的弗朗西斯击掌大笑，基尔伯特连连点头不得不承认他再也找不出比这更恰当的比喻。而被他们谈论的彩票先生在小餐桌对面狠狠地瞪了瞪眼：先生们，吃饭时请保持安静。

他是路德维希的历史老师，在基尔伯特走投无路的时候避免了兄弟俩流落街头的命运——他自己说是看在路德维希聪敏听话又好学根本不像他那个没教养没礼貌的哥哥的面子上，可这完全不能解释他在见面那天眼神从安东尼奥乱糟糟的头发弗朗西斯几天没换的西装上瞟过一遍就表示还有个多年弃用的阁楼可以住。

请别误会，先生们，我要缴税，柯克兰先生的事务所发不起足够的薪水，我要找人补他的空子才可以。可敬的彩票先生这样解释着，但自始至终也没把那低廉得令人生疑的租金抬高过。他的窄房子里足足住了七口人，论起经济情况也全都是半斤对八两：青梅竹马的伊丽莎白·海德薇莉在政府机关做速记员，有工作的女性在那个时候本来就少见，雷厉风行的做派让她在一群单身小伙子里也一点都不显扭捏；凯尔特血统的亚瑟·柯克兰因为基尔伯特和路德维希的到来不得不腾出屋子搬到楼梯下的小储物间，对此他曾颇有意见但看到小孩子亮闪闪的蓝眼睛和罗德里赫减掉的三分之二房租就一个不字也说不出来，默默把所有画设计图纸的装备连带咬牙忍痛买的三件套西服一起塞进了小壁橱。

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥从阁楼上扫下来至少三公斤重的灰尘，一切打点妥贴后横梁上仍然能看到逃过一劫的蜘蛛网。说真的那地方太狭小，连坐起来都会磕到后脑。但是安东尼奥却一直都开心得像个小孩子，比路德维希年纪更小的那种样子，他的行李很少，最显眼的东西就是个铁盒子，弗朗西斯知道他隔段日子都会往那里面塞几个硬币或零碎的纸钞，还有不知道从哪里捡来的零七八碎，晃起来哗啦哗啦响个不停。弗朗西斯有时候想说不定他比自己还有钱，但那念头也只是一晃就过去。

他们三个人在白天依然徘徊在费城的大街小巷，中午花五分钱买杯咖啡再拿一包柜台上免费的番茄酱，合上温水便是一道番茄汤。他们不间断地打着各种零工，日子过得紧紧巴巴却不至于解决不了温饱，艰苦的环境下你总是能找到省钱的诀窍。他们的房东先生更是个中翘楚，虽然不至于锱铢必较但总也免不了斤斤计较，安东尼奥和基尔伯特陪他去过旧货市场，回来后花一整个晚上向弗朗西斯描述砍价情景的震撼。弗朗西斯总觉得他们的修辞夸张得能赶上自己大学时的讲师，轮到他自己跟去采购时才知道所言无虚。

那一次罗德里赫用自己腌制的两瓶上好的酸黄瓜和伊丽莎白手织的一件冬衣换回来一台半旧的银星牌二手收音机，亚瑟和安东尼奥两个人为了几个零件和螺丝的位置吵了一晚上才终于把那东西捣鼓出足够大的声音。罗斯福悠悠扬扬的炉边谈话从不带杂音的喇叭里飘出来时所有人都松了一口气，一为他们终于有了手摇留声机以外的消遣，二为亚瑟和安东尼奥不会有机会真的打起来——药水和绷带也一样要花钱。

那天起收音机替代了教师先生钟爱的华尔兹，他本人现在习惯边支楞着耳朵听新闻边批改学生作业。电台里有时候会放些流行曲，基尔伯特三个总是坐在一起小声哼唱比谁先跑调，有时候伊丽莎白会加入进来。而就连罗德里赫也听不腻的那首Can You Spare a Dime竟然亚瑟也会唱。兴起时他们就一起围坐在小小的客厅里唱歌，取笑彼此记错的歌词和不清的咬字。屋子里被要求早睡的路德维希听着楼下一群成年人的嬉笑，翻开基尔伯特从二手杂货店买给他的日记本在被窝里写下了第一句话：哥哥说过，一切都会慢慢变好。

一切真的都在慢慢变好。

3.

费城的冬天尤其难熬，严冬酷寒大雪和时停时有的暖气一样都没少。阁楼上弗朗西斯经常冷得整夜都睡不着，而安东尼奥几乎和他睡得一样少。曾露宿街头的人都会害怕冬天，担心闭上眼睛第二天就再也醒不过来，去年有过零下二十度的酷寒，安东尼奥偶尔提及语气仍是深深的心有余悸——基尔伯特拍他的肩膀说不会再发生这种事的，你看你已经有了一个屋顶，实在熬不住和本大爷换几个晚上也没关系。

可无论他再怎么愿意那毕竟不是长久之计，日子进到十二月气温就再也不会升高，走上街满目都是灰黑色的凄凉。他们用安东尼奥的方法在薄衬衣下面塞进厚度大小合适的报纸御寒——别说那真的很有效，除了有时弯腰会发出嘎吱嘎吱响，但只要暖和，谁还管得了那么多。

唯一的盼头只剩下圣诞，再穷苦的人也一样有过节的权利。罗德里赫一早就在合计着给班上的孩子买圣诞礼物，可算来算去预算也超出了他的工资入账，于是全屋子的人都有幸看到了他锁在抽屉里的一沓子存折——在经济危机刚刚露出苗头时他把钱一美元一美元存进了在费城能找到的每一家银行，即使这些银行在过去的几年里倒闭了一半教师先生也依然可以过得很好。只是把它们取出来成了大问题，罗德里赫不止一次牵着路德维希迷茫在某个十字路口不知道该走向哪里。最后小孩子把路认得比他熟练，每当他出门都会一本正经地要求同行，基尔伯特问起会回答“我要负责带埃德尔斯坦先生回家”，当哥哥的想这不过是小孩子多出去玩一会儿的借口也就欣然同意，上帝保佑他整个冬天都不会知道事实真相。

安东尼奥在北费城的一家百货商店里找到了工作，整个圣诞期间他都在那里负责布置和整理扩大了的玩具展台，兜里每天装满各种圣诞彩球和拐杖糖果，小孩子比起那些涂着劣质口红的女售货员也更喜欢围着他转，一个星期他在的柜台就多卖出了3%的营业额，他的经理正在考虑聘他当长期雇员。弗朗西斯和基尔伯特的运气比他差些，他们试着应征了圣诞老人，可仅有的一个名额被一个芬兰裔的小个子年轻人抢走了。

收音机里开始播放长篇小说，基尔伯特决心投稿。然而挑灯夜战要花一笔不菲的电费，于是他选择了蜡烛。那支钢笔是个有名的牌子，是他第一年拿到奖学金后买给自己的。现在它成了他身上最值钱的东西，有好几次他想用这杆笔换身厚衣服也都没舍得。

而且也确实只有这支笔才衬得上他的字，整间屋子的人在他把第一篇稿子拿出来时都不禁惊讶——那份手稿即使拿去罗德里赫的学校当字帖也不会有任何不妥。

不，有不妥。它有语法错误。罗德里赫扶正了眼镜，您瞧这里，您的大学是怎么上的？

那叫做修辞！基尔伯特一把夺回了稿子，按着广播里说过的地址寄了过去。路德维希跟着他去的邮局，基尔伯特把他抱起来让小孩子把那个厚信封投进了邮筒，说圣诞节的时候稿费就到了那时我带你去游乐场。

真的吗！

真的，我们还会去电影院。他的哥哥郑重许诺。

那天起路德维希一到播小说的钟点就和基尔伯特一起守在收音机前，听着他的哥哥和弗朗西斯对那些他听不太懂的陈词滥调进行批判。小孩子满心期待有一天里面那个播音员会念出自己哥哥的名字。他一直等到了平安夜，当天罗德里赫带着他转了七家圣诞市场才按最低价买齐了所有圣诞晚餐的材料。回到家的时候小说时间已经过去了，基尔伯特坐在沙发上看报纸。路德维希走到他身边，想要询问基尔伯特今天的结果。这个时候伊丽莎白从厨房里走出来说路德来帮我和罗德做晚饭，小孩子嗯了一声没有多想就走开了。

基尔伯特放下报纸，他知道自己瞒不了多久。而路德维希很聪明说不定他都猜到了。可是这毕竟是件很难说出口的事情。但是你终归要说。你逃不过。坐在他对面的亚瑟絮絮叨叨，基尔伯特头一次发现英国人也这么聒噪。他试图反驳却只能说，是的，我知道。

门在这个时候被撞开了。安东尼奥顶着一身的冷气连门都没关就把基尔伯特从沙发里捞了出来，基尔基尔你弟弟呢带上他弗朗和俺——哦俺可不能再说啦快点快点。

啊……？

真是——哎，路德，路德维希快过来。你哥哥叫你陪他去外面散步——

他一把扯着兄弟俩就奔出了门，身后隐约传来罗德里赫和亚瑟愤怒的要求关门的喊声尾音还没落就被他们甩出了半条街。

这哪里是散步！你当是赛跑吗！本大爷还没吃饭！

别管啦，快点，弗朗在等俺们咧。

他们跑到公园的废弃区，弗朗西斯站在那里边搓手取暖边不住地估算时间，基尔伯特站定喘了好久才看清楚弗朗西斯洋洋得意的脸。哥哥我准备了惊喜给你们——他的耳朵里全都是扑通扑通的心脏跳动声什么都听不清，只想着先揪着胡子没刮干净的家伙打一顿——

然后他愣住了。

那是台旋转木马。模样旧了点，但是好像还没太坏。弗朗西斯说哥哥我打工的公司说这台折旧的要翻修，今天暂时留在这儿，明天腾出了地方它就要拉到厂房里重新上漆啦。怎么样是不是很不错？虽然电影院今天都休假了，但是有台旋转木马也不坏吧？——而且只给你们开哦，这可是贵宾待遇。弗朗西斯拉高了音调，这次是对着早就被安东尼奥带到了旋转木马边上的路德维希说的。怎么样？你哥哥答应你的圣诞礼物。

它……能转吗？小孩子围着那个造型鲜亮的大家伙绕了好几圈。东瞅瞅西瞧瞧最后问了这么一句。

……这是个好问题。法国人犹豫了半秒钟。

但你知道，我们总会有办法让它转起来。

4.

费城木马厂在第二年春天还没到的时候就倒闭了。干了好几个月油漆工的弗朗西斯乐得清闲，至少再也不用为那一身的刺鼻味道挨亚瑟的白眼。亚瑟自己的生活质量也每况愈下，他在的建筑师事务所接的活每年都在以30%的份额锐减，可绘图员的工作量却因为不断裁员一点都没减少。很多时候他不得不拿着A3图纸回家，小储物间搁不下只能占用大半个客厅餐桌桌面，另外半个还要给罗德里赫改作业写教案。

伊丽莎白煮的咖啡没有地方放，只好倒在杯子里分给大家用手捧着。一个女孩子在他乡打拚有多不容易看她就能看出七八分，即使她的工作在这群人里最稳定也耐不住每天的早出晚归，稍有懈怠随时都有人把你的位子顶掉。客厅里唯一一张单人沙发总是留给她，没地方挤的时候基尔伯特他们就坐在地板上。有时候伊丽莎白捧着咖啡杯就在沙发里睡过去，醒过来的时候刷好的杯子整整齐齐放在一边，身上则总会盖上不知道谁披的毛毯。小伙子们彼此隐瞒，伊丽莎白猜不到是谁于是偷偷贿赂路德维希，小孩子支支吾吾地看着她手里的水果硬糖最后说了句哥哥不让我吃太多甜食就一溜烟地跑掉。

后来她会知道杯子是亚瑟和弗朗西斯轮流刷，冬天房间里不知道从哪里冒出来的热水袋不属于罗德里赫而是安东尼奥的老板过节时派发的福利，毛毯人人有份只不过罗德里赫和基尔伯特次数稍多。写信告诉她这些的人到头来还是路德维希，他们在很久之后还一直保持通信，已经长大成人的小孩子在信里写了好多好多那个时候的事，比如弗朗西斯和安东尼奥曾经试图撮合她和罗德里赫，有意无意地旁敲侧击从来没有少，直到罗德里赫明确表态他只把伊丽莎白当妹妹看他们才终于作罢。路德维希始终也没告诉她这些善意的玩笑连亚瑟都曾经掺一脚。

而就连路德维希都不知道的事情是当基尔伯特经历了无数次的杳无音信终于拿到了第一份稿费时曾在某个卖女式棉手套的摊位前长久地驻足，最后扫了扫头上的雪花莫名其妙冒出来一句：不知道伊丽莎白会不会喜欢。

而那时候无论是她还是他们都已经搬出去很久。所以谁都不曾知道当事人也只当说过就忘。爱情离她还有他们都过于遥远。

这听起来对一群二十出头的年轻人来说挺不可思议，可的确是不争的事实，基尔伯特在这方面好像天生缺根神经，和伊丽莎白斗嘴时活脱脱像个小学生，而安东尼奥比他更迟钝，同一个柜台的售货员暗示了多少次他就不解风情了多少次。弗朗西斯有时候看着他俩只能连连叹气，想当年哥哥我在大学里也是个风云人物怎么摊上你们两个教都教不会的傻蛋。

可他照样没有足够的节余去营造符合他的品味的铺张浪漫，西装到现在穿的还是大学时的那一套，要省着用刀片所以总是刮不干净的胡子。更别说空空口袋说明他不过是个根本还衬不上自己台词的穷小子，充其量只能纸上谈兵。所有的娱乐仅限于罗德里赫订来的《读者文摘》上那些一本正经的荤笑话。

唯独的例外是有一段日子弗朗西斯还真的每天都拿回家一朵玫瑰花，插在瓶子里第二天再换掉。在这个季节一枝玫瑰五分钱，积攒起来也是笔不小的开销。基尔伯特和安东尼奥怀疑有姑娘跟他谈恋爱，威逼利诱了很久也没能套出话。最后他们挑了个空档偷偷跟在弗朗西斯身后看他约的是哪个金头发美女，却只看见回家那条路上时常遇到的卖花小姑娘。

她年纪小又个子矮，喜欢那身水蓝色的连衣裙，肤色微重像是从南方某个温暖热带岛国渡海而来，棕黑色头发用大红色蝴蝶结扎成两个辫子，手里抱着一大捧玫瑰眨着大而清亮的眼睛沿街叫卖。这样打零工的小孩子费城每一条街上都会有，只是这小姑娘也着实可爱了点。安东尼奥说他完全理解弗朗西斯的心情，完全，嗯，完全。

弗朗西斯说第一次看见这小姑娘时她坐在路边哭得抽抽搭搭，弗朗西斯好心肠地问了一句她说卖不出去花回家就吃不上东西要挨打。看见法国人掏出了身上的零钱时她笑的比玫瑰花还好看。从此弗朗西斯每天雷打不动来买一支花，玫瑰百合香石竹，现在姑娘看见他就开心地挥舞起手臂，若不是隔着条马路想必她会直接冲过来。

说到这里他顿了顿，又补充也不是只因为觉得她可怜。只是她笑起来的时候很漂亮，让他觉得自己有必要做点什么，就只是这样。

基尔伯特听了后取笑他是不是想生个女儿想疯了，安东尼奥说俺觉得不是俺觉得说不定弗朗是想找个老婆……弗朗西斯笑着抓起了玫瑰花扔了过去，被安东尼奥接了个正着，基尔伯特笑呵呵地边逃跑边大声背起兰波的情诗。留下弗朗西斯一个人在原地无奈地摇头叹气，脚边还听不太懂复杂英语的小姑娘揪了揪他外衣下摆，说先生，先生，您和您的朋友都，真好。

可就连安东尼奥和基尔伯特也没曾想到花季快结束的时候那小女孩当真拿着枝玫瑰花送给弗朗西斯，又趁着他愣神的工夫轻轻快快地跳上了台阶踮起脚吻了他的脸。她操着半生不熟的英语说先生，我妈妈说您是好人，我喜欢好人，妈妈说女孩子要和喜欢的人结婚，我想和你结婚。

一连串的话听得难得一起上街的三个人一愣一愣，别说弗朗西斯就连后面两个本想看热闹的路人甲都没了反应。片刻的沉默后弗朗西斯把那枝最好看的玫瑰别在了女孩子的头发上，他吻她的额头，说，你还太小。

女孩子似懂非懂地看了他一会儿，还给了弗朗西斯一个灿烂的微笑，她跳下了台阶摸摸耳边的玫瑰没有歪就迅速地跑远。被小女孩告白哥哥我还真是头一遭，他转过身这么说。在另外两个人迟来的嬉笑中安静地走向相反的方向。

离开的小孩子不明白她或许再也不会见到他，她甚至忘记问清楚那个每天都买了她的花的人的名字，再过几年她会忘记掉他的模样，即使在大街上彼此错肩也再不会认出他的脸。你不知道你会遇见谁，你也不知道你会忘记谁。你不会记得谁曾对你温柔微笑，你的微笑曾给予别人多么重要的安慰你也不会知道。

只是说不定有一天，当她牵着谁的手在神坛前面交换不变的誓言时，或许会突然想起，她曾经跳到台阶上只为亲吻一个男人的面颊，大声地说要当他的新娘。

5.

安东尼奥的日子过得滋润了不少，讨老板喜欢不说还在商店的食品柜台里找到故交，那是个相当年轻的小伙子，原本继承了祖父的意大利风味餐馆，安东尼奥在那里打过工，后来日子不景气餐馆没有顾客店老板也不得不出来混口饭。弗朗西斯和基尔伯特见过他几次，年轻人满嘴都是不知道哪里学来的黑话，一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨他弟弟在美术学院的画材学费贵得要死一边从货架的最底层摸出过期但还没变质的火腿递过来，这些上不了柜台的东西一直以来都被这样内部处理，价钱比标签便宜一半。

这条新的购物渠道让他们的餐桌增色许多，罗德里赫为绝对公平总是把肉细心地切成体积均等的小块，最多的那份让给正在长身体的路德维希，其他的部分由其他人平分，私底下所有人包括伊丽莎白在内都经常取笑教师先生拿着餐刀切肉时屏气凝神的样子就像是个穿白大褂的杀人犯。

基尔伯特找到一份送冰的短时工，每天都推着冰车走街串巷辨识小姐太太们留在厨房窗口卡片上的数字。唯一的不好是等天气变凉那些家庭就再也不需要这些冰块来为食物保鲜，他也显然会丢掉饭碗。不过冬天再说冬天的，现在要紧的是给蹭蹭蹿个子的路德维希换双新鞋，再说他自己的那双也全凭硬纸板和棉花垫鞋底才撑到现在。弗朗西斯去商店逛了几圈帮他挑了一双金券牌崭新锃亮的黑皮鞋，说找工作时能加不少分听哥哥的准没错。基尔伯特看了价钱咽了口唾沫转头就去问安东尼奥皮鞋有没有保质期……这件事后来被他们添油加醋后当作笑话一讲就是好多年。

可是亚瑟听着的时候却没有笑，客厅里分享彼此的见闻时也只是心不在焉地扯着嘴角。即使他每天还照例提着鼓鼓囊囊的公文包按平常的钟点规律作息，却再也没有往回拿那些卷起来还怕压坏的图纸也不再抱怨卷笔刀钝得不好使。路德维希曾经很喜欢看他勾出精确而纤细的线条，他甚至对亚瑟说过以后也想学建筑而对方打那之后就再也没嘀咕小孩子的旁观会挡住灯光，可如今这机会越来越少。很快路德维希就从大人们的态度和言谈中意识到了什么于是从来没有开口去问。这不是容易说出口的事情，他模模糊糊地明白。

整间屋子的人和他一样都心照不宣地对亚瑟的变化视而不见，哪怕罗德里赫从他那里收来的房租从漂亮的新钞变成了用毛票和硬币凑出来的一叠，基尔伯特则信誓旦旦地赌咒自己看见过亚瑟沿着大街兜售鞋带和刀片。谁失业不是一样要为生计奔波，哪怕他们每个人都知道亚瑟曾以自己的工作为傲，可当老板发你周末场电影或者橄榄球门票用来暗示下周再也不用来上班时也只能苦笑。

他的逞强和沉默延续了整整六个星期，他们都以为整个漫长而炎热的夏天都将会小心翼翼地维持这个平衡，但谁也没想到打破它的是亚瑟自己。

起因是一小块火腿，安东尼奥小心翼翼的模样让留在家里的几个差点以为他偷来了黄金，当然对西班牙裔的安东尼奥来说也确实是。他得意洋洋的宣布这块是黑脚猪制成的高级货，有钱也买不到，就算是已经发酸也一样。或许是他的态度他的某个用词又或者根本没什么拿的上场面的理由戳中了待业青年敏感的心，亚瑟臭着张脸把他从头到脚冷嘲热讽了好一通。安东尼奥自然不甘示弱。他们的关系一直称不上多好，因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵几句也称得上是日常，可这一次局面却因为长久以来的压抑而没能控制下去。很快基尔伯特看不下去加入了进来，弗朗西斯自然也没能跑掉。

然而他们太低估了亚瑟的实力，哪怕他从来没有踏上过不列颠的土地可嘴里不带重复的形容词也证实了他永远都是那些尖酸刻薄的英伦绅士的后裔。在学校里只学会了溢美之词的弗朗西斯最先败下阵来，基尔伯特仗着自己修过讽刺文学撑得比他稍微久了那么一点点，但仍然被亚瑟那酷似“当掉你全年份课程”的魔鬼教授一样的眼神击溃，最后只剩下街头出身的安东尼奥倚靠长久以来的经验顽强地固守阵地。但亚瑟凭借丰富的词汇量和清晰的逻辑依然牢牢占据上风。他们从火腿肉一路吵到独联体和工人运动，最后嗓子全都干得说不出话。一直试图规劝却插不进嘴的伊丽莎白才终于找到机会开口：我一直以为吵架是女人才会干的事，你们就不能用男人们的方法解决问题吗？

伊莎你的意思是……打架吗？

弗朗西斯不确定地问着。听到这个词的安东尼奥眼睛骤然亮了起来，捋起袖子跃跃欲试。那边基尔伯特已经揪起亚瑟的领口。拳头还没挥下去后脑就挨了伊丽莎白重重一击。

死男人婆你想干什么？！

男人解决问题的方法又不止这一个。伊丽莎白边说边大步迈进了厨房，从厨柜最深处摸出来一个没有标签的普通瓶子，她拨开瓶子的木塞，动作太重险些把它砸碎。一股呛人的酒味猛地弥散开来，所有人都木楞楞地呆在了原地，要知道他们平时连啤酒都不怎么沾得起，突然闻到这么重的味道几乎不适应。

回头我来向罗德里赫解释。她豪气千云地扯过了几个杯子。来吧……谁先喝趴下谁就输。

这确实是个好方法，闻着杯子里烈酒的气味谁都没再像小学生一样的谩骂。酒不知道是什么牌子说不出的辛辣，一杯灌下去嗓子里就像是有把火在烧。但他们都喝得挺尽兴，一边数落对方的不是一边变着法把自己也说得惨兮兮，大概也是另一种意义上的互诉衷肠，反正醉了以后说了什么也不会有人想得起来。在那个时候只要想醉，哪怕一滴酒也能让你的理智断线。

于是事情的结局是罗德里赫和路德维希回到家时这群人全都倒在客厅里七歪八斜鼾声冲天，唯一还睁着眼睛的建筑师趴在桌子上紧紧抱着那个空瓶子絮絮叨叨地说看吧你们全都不行你们全都比不过老子，失业就失业老子才不可怜老子才不用你们可怜……哎哟罗德里赫他们全都太废啦你也过来喝一点……

路德维希看着这个货真价实的醉鬼不由得往后退了一步，他的历史老师扶住他的肩膀低下头和蔼地说：请先回楼上的屋子里去吧，这里我来处理就好。

小孩子发誓他再没见过比这更让人背后发凉的微笑了。

无论怎样酒这个词一段时间内都成了禁语，发起脾气的罗德里赫几乎要把所有人赶出去。后来他们知道那瓶酒来自于街区里一个斯拉夫人开的杂货店，大鼻子的店主偷着卖不合法的私酿伏特加，罗德里赫图便宜买了一瓶。后来在一次闲聊里他得知那个大鼻子的姐姐在医院做护工医用酒精取之不尽用之不竭，掺多少水再拿出来卖恐怕也全凭手感。偷偷说着这些的店主揉了揉一年到头都发红的鼻头，像个乡下农民一样的朴实憨厚。而罗德里赫不动声色地付了钱就再也没去过他的店。

知道这一切的亚瑟不由得感叹怪不得一瓶酒就撂倒了他们所有人，不过为时已经太晚。他在冬天快来的时候把所有的刀片留给弗朗西斯刮胡子，自己则用全部的积蓄和一身西装抵押换了张去纽约的车票，决定和几个合伙人自己创业。站台上只有刚巧放假的伊丽莎白前来送行，姑娘笑眯眯地对他说你知道吗亚瑟，在他们搬进来之后我才第一次知道你也能笑得那么开心，就好像我也第一次知道你也能像现在那么难过。啊，我也从来没想过你那么能喝——以后也别输给别人啊。不然他们三个绝对不会同意。

你被他们的情绪感染了，难道不是吗，亚瑟？

亚瑟看着她的脸坐在座位上愣了半天，一直到火车开出了站台，窗户玻璃有道缝流进来的风刺得他脸颊生疼，包厢里是几个回家度假尚不知艰辛困苦的学生。他听着他们聊橄榄球校队聊联盟赛聊参军兵役聊身材好的乘务员他看着他们嬉笑打闹少年不识愁滋味心里默默地翻腾。最后他点点头说了一声是的你说的没错的时候，夜晚的费城已经在几百公里外他看不见的地方默默地把霓虹闪烁出一片星空。

彼方华灯初上。

你哪会提前知晓你将在哪里停留。

6.

日子慢悠悠地一天一天往下过，日历每撕下来一个月都会被罗德里赫小心地收成一叠，写字太多的职业造就了教师先生攒废纸的习惯。却没想到这大大的方便了贝什米特兄弟，路德维希在上面演算数学题，基尔伯特则喜欢用它们打草稿，结果那天他开窗通风蹩脚的句子和不成文的灵感飞得满天都是，基尔伯特带领弗朗西斯和安东尼奥一起出去追，罗德里赫则在身后不停嚷嚷您这个笨蛋先生简直太浪费。

你少给本大爷啰嗦，等着瞧！早晚有一天本大爷的名字会和茨威格排在一起的！

弗朗西斯听着这没品味的拌嘴不置可否，安东尼奥把拍到脸上的一张纸片拂开傻呵呵地问了句茨威格……是谁？

是个一页手稿就能交齐我们三个一整年房租的人。弗朗西斯用最通俗易懂的方式说明。并确定这个解释足以让安东尼奥立刻对其肃然起敬。

亚瑟搬走后楼梯下的储物间又空了出来，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥彼此争执了好几轮也没决定谁搬去那个比起阁楼也大不了多少的小隔间。最后他们一致决定把地方让给路德维希，反正他早就到了和哥哥挤不了一张床的个头。基尔伯特看着他俩说弗朗西斯也就算了他比本大爷还穷……安东尼奥你小子不是怕冷？

可俺更喜欢有人搭个伴呢。被点名问话的人抓着头发笑得极为真诚。每次他一这么笑无论理由有多么可笑或糟糕都能得到默许和原谅。弗朗西斯私下很是羡慕这个能力，要知道就连罗德里赫都没对安东尼奥说过什么重话——那可是伊丽莎白才有的待遇。

说完这句两个三天两头被教师先生像教训中学生一样批评的成年人一起感慨哀叹。基尔伯特随即把这段对话写在旧日历的手稿上，他琢磨着哪天写在书里还可以用来向全美利坚的读者指责房东先生偏心眼。却哪曾知道他真的付诸实施时却连安东尼奥的上一次这么笑是在什么时候都忘记掉。

那不是一朝一夕就突然发生了的事情，也并非是多么痛苦而漫长的过程。你总是无法准确地说出一段感情滋生或一个故事展开的准确时间，就好像你也永远无法知道是从什么时候收音机里的时事评论员开始花一些时间专门分析远在欧洲的一场战争会如何影响整个世界的格局。

西班牙内战的消息刚传来时安东尼奥就开始往家里写信，他太久没用母语，几乎是从记忆的深处往外一个一个拽出来那些已经生涩的单词，但是信封上那串地址却是信手拈来烂熟于心。他寄了一封，或许两封、三封，还有挂号信，却全部都石沉大海有去无回。后来基尔伯特看不下去他每天巴望着开邮箱的惨样，用一条香烟贿赂了在邮局工作的大学同学，叫着安东尼奥去拍了封电报。安东尼奥直到绞尽脑汁减掉字数时还在说他一家都是农民，只要地里有足够的粮食那么天塌下来都与他们无关，打出去电报也只是浪费钱。他边说边笑，笑得跟着他一起去的弗朗西斯几乎相信这会是事情最后的结局。人都是这样，总是愿意相信灾难不会降临在你们周围，总是愿意把最容易说出来的借口当作真相。

电报回文打回来的那天若不是伊丽莎白瞥见垃圾桶里的有废纸就顺手按罗德里赫的习惯把它捡起来恐怕谁都不会发现。姑娘头一次看起来那么惊慌失措，站在其他人面前捏着一张揉烂了又摊平的信纸无论如何都没办法组织起语言。

伊莎，冷静点。罗德里赫皱着眉头把那封短信接过来念给其他人听，声音却慢慢地低到听不清。信笺的内容很简单，不过是在一串死亡名单的后面提及一场轰炸的时间地点，程式化的连个节哀顺变都不愿意打。基尔伯特没听完就冲出了门，弗朗西斯晚了两秒钟鞋带都没系也跟了出去。在商店他们被告知安东尼奥今天根本没来上班，然后他们去他常去的地方，咖啡馆，电影院，他说廉价又好吃的餐馆……基尔伯特从来没有觉得费城那么大，弗朗西斯扶着膝盖不住地喘着气。我们会找到他的，会的，会的。他们不断这么重复着告诉自己。心却慌得连每一次跳动都仿佛没有着落，身体里流过的血液都仿佛是失却温度的冰凉。

奔波了几个小时后他们终于在中央公园找到了他，日子变得景气了一些这里已经没有那么多流浪汉。安东尼奥坐在他们一起挤过的那张长椅上，似乎只是在发呆，夕阳洒在他身上暖融融的凄凉。他见到弗朗西斯和基尔伯特目光完全没有躲闪，扬起了一个大大的笑脸招呼他们坐下，然而之后什么都没说。只是安静地坐着。

弗朗西斯没有坐下来，靠着椅背站在旁边，一边偷瞄着安东尼奥一边和基尔伯特打眼色。银发青年对他的挤眉弄眼完全不予理睬，他坐在安东尼奥身边同样沉默。他们都在等待，等着应该开口的那个人说第一句话。可是谁应该第一个开口却都心里没底。

弗朗西斯开始觉得气氛无法忍受了，他喉咙滚了几滚，想好了不下七种台词却不知道该用哪个做开场，还在犹豫的时候他眼角余光瞟到了基尔伯特紧握的拳头，越来越紧越来越紧，然后突然松开了。

基尔伯特站起来，揪起安东尼奥的领子，冲着他的右脸一拳打了下去。

拳头控制过力道，但那一定还是很疼，安东尼奥猝不及防地被打趴在地下，弗朗西斯看着基尔伯特冲着他嚷嚷你跟我们说啊你哭出来啊有什么不能说的你他妈的哭出来就好了啊你他妈为什么不哭！连自己什么时候拦住基尔伯特第二波拳头都不知道。

而安东尼奥愣愣地看着基尔伯特。大脑一片空白做不出任何反应的表情。直到基尔伯特骂累了不得不停下来喘口气的时候，他扁了扁嘴唇。冲上去抱住了德国人的肩头，哇地一下哭了出来。

他一边哭一边用西班牙语叽里呱啦地说着什么，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特听不懂。没关系听不懂也没关系，说出来才是最重要的。

他哭湿了基尔伯特唯一一身西装衬衫的袖子，被抱着的那个人不在意，因为他也在流眼泪，嘴巴里骂着不干不净的脏话。弗朗西斯看着他们两个人叹了口气，站在旁边拍着他们的肩膀。后来变成安东尼奥抱着他哭得稀里哗啦，基尔伯特看着他俩时不时抽泣一声。他哭了好久好久，弗朗西斯后来听到他用含混不清的声音说着俺没家啦怎么办俺没有家啦俺想回家俺想存够了钱就回家的怎么办啊俺没有家可以回了怎么办……俺没有家了，没有家了。

而他们什么都说不出来。

最后安东尼奥哭累了昏昏地睡过去，睫毛上挂着眼泪，整个人没有重心似地挂在基尔伯特肩膀。弗朗西斯握着他搭在旁边的一只手，用自己的手心一下下抚平凉得像冰一样的手背，嘴唇里流出的呓语连起来像是在唱母亲小时候的催眠曲，小得几乎像是只说给自己听的声音。

没事，没事，没关系，会过去的，会好起来的，一切都会过去的，会过去的，会过去的，不会有事的，没关系，没关系，没关系，没关系，没关系。

没关系。

我们都在这里。

7.

炸弹从天而降将现实夷为平地最多不过几秒，同样的过程却要在一个人的记忆里花上一辈子甚至更长。

安东尼奥因为旷工被炒了鱿鱼，去领最后半个月的薪水时因消瘦而凸出的颧骨和脸上厚重的黑眼圈吓倒了他所有的同事。他在阁楼上整夜整夜的失眠，有时候弗朗西斯深夜醒来问他有没有事时会侧过脸微笑，压低了声音说弗朗俺没事，俺没有事……弗朗西斯叹口气，伸出手盖住他的绿色眼睛，说那就闭上眼睛，好好睡觉。他点点头，很听话的闭上眼睛，说好。

弗朗西斯问过他如果我们没有找到你会怎么样。安东尼奥诚恳地回答：俺不知道。或许会偷偷爬上一节不知道开往什么地方的火车，就这么一声不响地离开，去弗吉尼亚或者卡罗来纳。他说他不敢冒险偷渡，回西班牙的轮船在战时怎么可能还像他来的时候那样方便通航。

更何况，回去的话又能找到谁。

他并没有把最后这句话说出来，而听着他们说话的基尔伯特钢笔停在纸片上久久没移开，洇出一大片蓝黑色的墨点。

几个星期后弗朗西斯在一家贺卡公司找到了工作，为即将到来的圣诞节设计贺卡与明信片，薪酬丰厚只是离罗德里赫住的地方有点远。基尔伯特持续不断的投稿终于让他交到了好运，杂志社虽然没有刊出他的文章却同意让他来打杂顺便偶尔写个短评。临近年底弗朗西斯越来越忙，加班的时候几乎赶不回来。上司在公司宿舍给他排了个床位，他合计着先住到忙过去这阵子，阁楼上他猫着腰收拾行李的时候安东尼奥在一边笑呵呵地给他帮忙。基尔伯特站在走廊接过他们传过来的大件小件。有时候灰尘落下来呛到鼻子里咳得他流眼泪，安东尼奥探了个脑袋下来嘲笑他的模样，基尔伯特握紧了拳头做了个要你好看的架势。

俺再过个把日子也要搬走啦。然后他没头没脑地冒出来这么一句。

……搬去哪里？基尔伯特松开了手，不断地挥开眼前的尘土。

华盛顿，罗维诺辞了职把房子卖掉啦，他和他弟弟一起在那里开了餐馆，要俺去帮忙呢。

而弗朗西斯坐在阁楼上背对着他打着包裹，欲言又止到了最后也一直都没有开口。他们都明白一切早晚都会结束。

基尔伯特交的最后一次房租也没比他们晚多少时日，那一次还闹出了不小的笑话，那个月他在记账用的本子上点错一个小数点，发现即使领了工资也没有余钱用来付给罗德里赫时已经太晚。

德国人引以为傲的守时信誉受到了有史以来最严重的威胁，他第一次觉得安东尼奥和弗朗西斯搬出去的多么不是时候。回到家他站在门廊面对着罗德里赫的目光，结结巴巴地摸索了半天终于从衣兜里找出了物件，故作镇定地在对方诧异的目光下递了过去。从书桌里抬起头的路德维希习惯性地捂住了脸。

……先生，能不能告诉我这是什么？

罗德里赫睁大了眼睛看着他和手心里四四方方的小玩意儿。

基尔伯特支支吾吾了半天说这是邮票啊你难道看不出来吗？

我知道这是邮票，我也看清楚了它的面值，您难道想告诉我，要靠这个交房租吗？

……你，你可以等它升值！

罗德里赫看了面红耳赤的德国人一会儿，然后笑了。

我会等的。

他的房东这么说。

后来等到邮票真的值了那个价，基尔伯特还专门想过写封信寄过去，他试着在信里用当初的嚣张语气说怎么样本大爷现在再也不欠你一分钱啦。也再也没有语法错误啦。虽然名字还是没能和茨威格排在一起但离那一天不远啦……写着写着那支旧钢笔就突然没有再出水。他把它拆开洗了好几遍笔胆也只能用笔尖划拉出几条撕破了信纸的线。

他不得不承认他是终于修不好它了。

他想起来弗朗西斯曾经拿着这杆笔和安东尼奥打赌它最多能用多少年。那个时候是在火车站，他们送安东尼奥到站台，天气暖洋洋的就像是他们第一次遇见的那个早春。安东尼奥说俺猜十年弗朗西斯觉得太长特别以主人的性格来看最多六七年，基尔伯特打断了他说本大爷可宝贝这杆笔！他比弗朗西斯你那身衣服还贵！至少还能用二十年！

他们说着说着就一起哄笑，然后抱住彼此的肩膀。安东尼奥静静地用西班牙语说了句什么他们没听懂。然后他分别拥抱他们，用最简单的言语向彼此道别，然后笑着提着那个轻便的行李箱赶过去验票。箱子提起来里面的铁盒子哗啦哗啦直响。那响声丁丁当当地晃过了整个候车大厅。弗朗西斯拿出一盒烟问基尔伯特要不要来一点。然后他们发现身上的火柴受了潮怎么也划不着。只得学着投机取巧的中学生一样干巴巴地叼在嘴里干嚼。

那个时候他们都还会笑，知道结束却不知道分别其实是多么重要。日后回想时他们会好奇那句西班牙语是什么意思却无论如何也想不起对方的卷音是怎么上挑。一如你不知道是否能再次相见，真到相见时又该用哪种音调。

又怎么想到当赌约终于有了结果时他竟然都找不到方法告诉他们你们全都输给了本大爷，这支笔不多不少刚好用了二十年。

可事实上他们当时就连赌注都没有下。

你瞧，你可以不是随时记着他们的名字，你也会在某个转角就突然想不起一句不成调子的歌谣，你或许不记得有需要履行的承诺事实上也从来就没有过什么承诺。可事实上你记得的却仍比你想得起来的要多。是谁说过生命像一条长河，记忆的鹅卵石被冲刷得剔透光滑永远都会在那里。一个微笑可以勾起你的回忆，一个似曾相识的手势可以让你明白对方的善良，而一个声音则让你知道颠沛流离的时候，会有人握住你的手，说，没关系，我们都在这里。

那么其实只要一句话，就可以把我们送去远方。

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 全文完结于2011，这里留个档  
> 因为这篇文，我收到了很多很多的我从来没有想过能有这么多这么长的评论，乃至过了七八年都还会有人因为这篇文来找到我  
> 看过这篇文的人给我带来的感动，比我这篇文能带给任何一个人的都多得多，我不知道该怎样回报收到的喜爱，也不知道自己是否配得上那样的惦念，可能永远无以为报  
> 无论你是否能看到这行字，谢谢你们所有的人


End file.
